sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Carchemish
The Kingdom of Carcemish is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1251 BC. Major cities include Carcemish, the capital, Hashshu, Qattunan, Silhan, Alime, Kallasu, Intarawe, Irkili and Uršum. It's capital city, Carchemish, is an enclave between Burundum and Tikunanni, seperated from the remainder of the Carchemish state. The patron goddess of Carchemish is Kubaba. Her consort is Adamma, not to be confused with the female Goddess Adamma from Ebla. Another important deity of the Carchemish pantheon is the God Karhuha. List of Kings * Tudhaliyas I. 1925-1920 * Ini-Teshub I. 1920-1914 * Aplahanda I. 1914-1905 * Ini-Teshub II. 1905-1896 * Kuzi-Teshub I. 1896-1892 * Talmi-Teshub I. 1892-1882< * Ura-Tarhunzas I. 1882-1870 * Aplahanda II. 1870-1856 * Kuzi-Teshub II. 1856-1843 * Talmi-Teshub II. 1843-1826 * Sharkhurunuwa I. 1826-1814 * Tudhaliyas II. 1814-1802 * Aplahanda III. 1802-1789 * Suhis I. 1789-1761 * Sharkhurunuwa II. 1761-1742 * Astuwatamanzas I. 1742-1717 * Suhis II. 1717-1705 * Katuwas I. 1705-1693 * Ura-Tarhunzas II. 1693-1673 * Ben-Bitbahiani I. 1673-1652 * I-sharruma I. 1652-1636 * Katuwas II. 1636-1627 * Sharkhurunuwa III. 1627-1618 * Ben-Bitbahiani II. 1618-1605 * Suhis III. 1605-1598 * Tudhaliyas III. 1598-1576 * Katuwas III. 1576-1565 * Talmi-Teshub III. 1565-1549 * I-sharruma II. 1549-1532 * Ura-Tarhunzas III. 1532-1528 * Suhis IV. 1528-1501 * Aplahanda IV. 1501-1489 * Talmi-Teshub IV. 1489-1470 * Kuzi-Teshub III. 1470-1451 * Ben-Bitbahiani III. 1451-1434 * I-sharruma III. 1434-1420 * Suhis V. 1420-1414 * Tudhaliyas IV. 1414-1399 * Ura-Tarhunzas IV. 1399-1384 * Suhis VI. 1384-1359 * Kuzi-Teshub IV. 1359-1340 * I-sharruma IV. 1340-1322 * Ben-Bitbahiani IV. 1322-1310 * Talmi-Teshub V. 1310-1302 * Suhis VII. 1302-1286 * Katuwas IV. 1286-1270 * Suhis VIII. 1270-1251 * Sharkhurunuwa IV. 1251-1228 * Ura-Tarhunzas V. 1228-1213 * I-sharruma V. 1213-1198 * Kuzi-Teshub V. 1198-1179 * Tudhaliyas V. 1179-1153 * Katuwas V. 1153-1126 * Suhis IX. 1126-1103 * Sharkhurunuwa V. 1103-1092 * Ben-Bitbahiani V. 1092-1069 * Aplahanda V. 1069-1044 * Suhis X. 1044-1000 * Astuwatamanzas II. 1000-958 * I-sharruma VI. 958-931 * Tudhaliyas VI. 931-914 * Kuzi-Teshub VI. 914-887 * Ura-Tarhunzas VI. 887-869 * Aplahanda VI. 869-843 * Astuwatamanzas III. 843-830 * Suhis XI. 830-811 * Suhis XII. 811-790 * Ben-Bitbahiani VI. 790-764 * Sharkhurunuwa VI. 764-740 * Ini-Teshub III. 740-721 * Ura-Tarhunzas VII. 721-698 * Suhis XIII. 698-656 * Ben-Bitbahiani VII. 656-630 * Kuzi-Teshub VII. 630-605 * Sharkhurunuwa VII. 605-590 * Suhis XIV. 590-569 * Aplahanda VII. 569-542 * Tudhaliyas VII. 542-526 * I-sharruma VII. 526-508 * Suhis XV. 508-488 * Ini-Teshub IV. 488-462 * Astuwatamanzas IV. 462-436 * Sharkhurunuwa VIII. 436-412 * Tudhaliyas VIII. 412-387 * Kuzi-Teshub VIII. 387-367 * Suhis XVI. 367-339 * Aplahanda VIII. 339-318 * I-sharruma VIII. 318-294 * Ben-Bitbahiani VIII. 294-267 * Ura-Tarhunzas VIII. 267-230 * Ini-Teshub V. 230-213 * Suhis XVII. 213-188 * Katuwas VI. 188-162 * I-sharruma IX. 162-127 * Sharkhurunuwa IX. 127-102 * Ben-Bitbahiani IX. 102-86 * Astuwatamanzas V. 86-49 * Ura-Tarhunzas IX. 49 BC-12 BC * Aplahanda IX. 12 BC-11 AD * Katuwas VII. 11-37 * I-sharruma X. 37-56 * Sharkhurunuwa X. 56-91 * Aplahanda X. 91-114 * Ben-Bitbahiani X. 114-141 * Katuwas VIII. 141-178 * Ura-Tarhunzas X. 178-202 * Suhis XVIII. 202-230 * Talmi-Teshub VI. 230-270 * Astuwatamanzas VI. 270-292 * Sharkhurunuwa XI. 292-317 * Aplahanda XI. 317-352 * Ura-Tarhunzas XI. 352-380 * Ini-Teshub VI. 380-414 * Astuwatamanzas VII. 414-444 * Suhis XIX. 444-480 * Ben-Bitbahiani XI. 480-526 * Katuwas IX. 526-561 * Kuzi-Teshub IX. 561-590 * Suhis XX. 590-617 * Sharkhurunuwa XII. 617-656 * I-sharruma XI. 656-693 * Ini-Teshub VII. 693-720 * Ura-Tarhunzas XII. 720-755 * Aplahanda XII. 755-791 * Astuwatamanzas VIII. 791-838 * I-sharruma XII. 838-876 * Suhis XXI. 876-902 * Talmi-Teshub VII. 902-933 * Sharkhurunuwa XIII. 933-959 * Ura-Tarhunzas XIII. 959-997 * Ini-Teshub VIII. 997-1029 * Katuwas X. 1029-1065 * Tudhaliyas IX. 1065-1098 * I-sharruma XIII. 1098-1120 * Aplahanda XIII. 1120-1158 * Kuzi-Teshub X. 1158-1202 * Ini-Teshub IX. 1202-1237 * Talmi-Teshub VIII. 1237-1266 * Katuwas XI. 1266-1300 * I-sharruma XIV. 1300-1328 * Kuzi-Teshub X. 1328-1367 * Tudhaliyas X. 1367-1401 * Ini-Teshub X. 1401-1430 * Talmi-Teshub IX. 1430-1471 * Aplahanda XIV. 1471-1496 * Katuwas XII. 1496-1550 * I-sharruma XV. 1550-1578 * Kuzi-Teshub XI. 1578-1603 * Tudhaliyas XI. 1603-1638 * Ini-Teshub XI. 1638-1674 * Aplahanda XV. 1674-1699 * Kuzi-Teshub XII. 1699-1723 * Talmi-Teshub X. 1723-1760 * Tudhaliyas XII. 1760-1784 * Katuwas XIII. 1784-1818 * Ini-Teshub XII. 1818-1843 * Ura-Tarhunzas XIV. 1843- ** Crown Prince Katuwas